


Pokemon Parody Episode 60: Marvelous

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [60]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob prepares for the battle(s) of his lifetime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 60: Marvelous

Bob and Kaori turned around and saw the Indigo Plateau. It was at least ten stories tall. Bob had remembered seeing it in the game, and according to his memory, the extra floors were completely unnecessary. Nonetheless, it was amazing.   
Even though he saw the Silph Co. in Saffron City and the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, the Indigo Plateau took his breath away. Bob turned to see Kaori, who also appeared to be impressed. She looked over at him and he blushed.   
"Well, let's go in." Bob said nervously. The two walked into the building and found the ceiling was high and that the lobby was massive.   
Suddenly Kaori hugged Bob, who stumbled back in surprise. "Goodbye for now, Bob. Only you can go forward - That is, I mean, into the arena. I'll be at your home, waiting for you to come back." She kissed him on the cheek, which by now, was a bright red, and ran out of the Indigo Plateau. Outside, she jumped on the back of her Pidgeot and flew off to Pallet Town.   
All Bob could do was stare forward as his heart thumped loudly. He simply could not believe it! Nonetheless, he turned around and walked into the arena of his first Elite Four battle.


End file.
